


Birthday Kisses

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Hiiro's birthday breakfast is all the more special because he gets to spend it with Leon.
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Hiiro/Leon Aurenche
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!

Hiiro yawned as he wandered into the kitchen of Leon’s condo, muttering a groggy “Mornin’” to his boyfriend as he dropped into his usual chair. As usual, the man was busy reading the morning news on his tablet, a cooling cup of coffee by his elbow.

“Good morning, birthday boy.” Hiiro blinked at the cheery words, sleep-fogged brain taking a moment to  register what Leon had said.  He then sat up straighter and grinned. That’s right, today was his birthday!  Leon smiled at his reaction and got up to come around the table to press a kiss to Hiiro’s cheek. “Still half asleep, hmm?”

“Not for long!” Shaking his head briskly to wake up fully, Hiiro nodded in thanks to the maid who placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He took a big drink, not caring about the temperature of the liquid, then grinned and pulled Leon in for a proper kiss. Leon’s tongue slid into his mouth a moment later, slender fingers sliding through his hair, and Hiiro hummed appreciatively. 

But Leon pulled away after another kiss, making him pout. “Later,” his boyfriend promised, a  mischevious twinkle in his  green  eyes.  Hiiro pouted harder, making him laugh. “You’re not a teenager anymore, you know. There’s no need to act like one.”

“It’s my birthday, I can do what I want.”  Hiiro stated, then stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“Very well.” Leon mock-sighed and sat back down as breakfast was served, closing his tablet and setting it aside. After a few minutes of eating, Hiiro took a sip of his coffee and studied Leon over the rim of his cup. While his boyfriend looked stunning in his usual three piece suit, Hiiro found him all the more gorgeous in the more casual clothes he wore. Unfortunately, Leon was dressed for work at the moment, but Hiiro figured he could convince him to change once he came home later. 

“You’re staring,” Leon commented between bites of omelette.

“You’re nice to stare at,” Hiiro replied, getting a smile in return. 

“ You’ve matured very nicely, too, I must say.” Hiiro flushed slightly as he watched Leon sweep his gaze o ver him .  He was still in the tank top and shorts he wore to bed, so Leon had a good view of his well-toned upper body.

“What’s the plan for today?” he asked quickly, deliberately changing the subject. He still found it surprising that Leon hadn’t minded Hiiro’s crush on him, and even more surprising that he had returned Hiiro’s feelings instead of brushing him off. 

“The usual, I suppose. Meetings, a conference call with overseas investors, looking over a new product line...” Leon shook his head as Hiiro perked up. “No, I can’t tell you anything about it. Confidentiality and all.”

“Not even a hint?” Hiiro knew Leon couldn’t reveal anything outright about upcoming Shadowverse cards and products, but he sometimes dropped vague hints about what he was working on.

Leon smirked and shook his head again. “No, no hints.”

“Aww, you’re no fun...”

Leon finished his breakfast and went back to browsing his tablet, but it must have been a boring news day since he didn’t comment on any of the headlines. Hiiro took his time over his food, wanting to both enjoy the lovely breakfast and to spend time with his boyfriend before they left for college and work, respectively. 

But eventually, his plate was clear and his coffee cup empty, and Hiiro rose from the table with  a smile . “ Want a drive to class?” Leon offered, gracefully rising to his feet.

“Sure!” 

Hiiro raced off to get dressed and grab his things, meeting Leon a few minutes later in the condo’s entryway. Leon leaned down and kissed him, and Hiiro  stole  another kiss before he fully pulled back. Leon chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately, and Hiiro groaned and batted his hand away. 

“You’ll mess it up!”

“It’s already a mess.”

“It’s not  _ that _ bad...”  H e dragged his fingers through his hair, trying to comb it back into place. 

Leon laughed and said, “I have a comb in the car you can use. Now come on, you’ll be late for class.”

Hiiro nodded, sliding his arm around Leon’s as they left the condo and headed for the elevator. His classes for the day weren’t too hard, and he knew Leon would get off work at a reasonable time so they could spend the evening together. Today was going to be a great day, he could feel it. 


End file.
